The Ice Cream in the Body
by Missing Bones
Summary: Possible Bone #02 para 4.24


**Possible Bone # 2 – The Ice Cream in The Body  


* * *

**

**Iniciativa:** Booth  
**Lugar:** Apartamento da Brenn  
**Motivo:** Confissão/declaração (sort of)  
**Autora:** Rebeca Maria e Bruninha Galle  
**Rating:** M

**Warning: Spoilers para 4.24 - The beaver in the otter.

* * *

**

A única fonte de luz era o poste do estacionamento do prédio dela, que naquele momento estava completamente silencioso. Ele parou o carro e virou seu rosto para observá-la. Uma expressão de felicidade estava espalhada pelas linhas da sua face, os olhos fechados enquanto ela tentava controlar a respiração ainda ofegante da corrida que eles fizeram minutos atrás.

"Eu não acredito que fizemos isso." - Ela abriu os olhos e encarou-o. Havia um novo brilho neles, algo que ele estava descobrindo naquele momento. – "Booth, e se nós formos pegos?" – O cenho dela se franziu em preocupação e ele quase esticou a mão para suavizá-lo. Ainda assim, ela estava linda. A excitação ainda no seu olhar. Um sorriso ameaçando aparecer nos seus lábios.

"Se nós fôssemos ser pegos, já teríamos sido, Bones. Não se preocupe."

"Mas, Booth, e se,"

"Temperance." – Ele gostava do efeito que o nome provocava nela e quase riu quando ela se calou imediatamente. – "Nós fizemos uma coisa má. E você supostamente não deveria estar preocupada agora. Apenas... sinta o momento."

"É tecnicamente impossível sentir um momento, Booth." - ele suspirou frustrado.

"Você gostou da sensação?" – Ele a viu lutando contra um sorriso. Provavelmente a Brennan racional estava tentando voltar ao controle, mas no fim, com o enorme sorriso que ela lhe dava, ele sabia que tinha atingido seu objetivo, quem havia ganhado.

"Sim, eu gostei. Obrigada, Booth."

"A qualquer hora podemos fazer coisas más, Bones. É só você pedir." – Ele sabia a ambigüidade das suas palavras quando as disse e ficou satisfeito quando ela lançou-lhe um olhar alarmado. Sorrindo charmosamente, ele saiu do carro e esperou por ela na frente dele.

Brennan não reclamou quando ele começou a andar ao seu lado até a porta do apartamento, nem quando ele passou um braço ao redor do seu ombro e caminhou assim até alcançarem o andar dela. Ela estava acostumada aquilo. A ele.

"Boa noite, Bones." – Ele disse assim que ela conseguiu abrir a fechadura.

"Você não vai entrar?" – Havia uma certa ofensa no tom da sua voz.

"Você está cansada." – Ele deu um passo para trás, indo em direção ao elevador.

"Foi só uma corrida, Booth. E além do mais, eu estou em ótima forma."

Ela entrou na sala e deixou a porta aberta, esperando que ele a seguisse. Fechando a porta com um pé, ele a acompanhou com os olhos quando ela jogou a bolsa no balcão, deixou o blazer ao lado e foi até a cozinha.

"Sabe o que eu comprei pra você?" – Ela perguntou sorrindo e abrindo a geladeira.

"O que?" – Curioso e surpreso com a pergunta, ele apressou seus passos até onde ela estava.

"Sorvete." – Brennan retirou um pote do freezer e mostrou a ele.

"Você é a melhor, Bones!"

Ele apanhou duas colheres e o pote e, em algum momento durante o processo, ela havia ficado calada, sua expressão voltando a ficar séria.

"Você realmente iria para Índia?" – Ela perguntou de repente, quebrando o silêncio estabelecido desde que se sentaram no sofá.

Booth se engasgou levemente com o sorvete e não conseguiu evitar tossir. Limpando a garganta, ele posicionou sua cabeça de lado para olhá-la. Brennan tinha os olhos abaixados, o pote de sorvete no seu colo subitamente interessante.

"Olhe pra mim, Bones."

"Apenas responda, Booth." – Ela levou a colher a sua boca ainda sem olhá-lo diretamente. Com uma de suas mãos, ele impediu que ela repetisse o movimento e com a outra, virou seu rosto para ele.

"Eu não vou mentir para você, Bones. Eu iria com Jared."

Ele desejou mudar sua resposta, ou ao menos omiti-la, ao ver o flash de intensa dor nos olhos dela. Brennan assentiu silenciosa, uma parte dela grata pela honestidade do seu parceiro, a outra confusa pelo medo que ela sentia só em imaginar esse cenário.

"Eu não estaria abandonando você, Bones." – Ele falou baixo e sua mão foi para um lado da face dela.

"Eu sei." – E ela sabia. Ela sentia. – "Mas você estaria partindo do mesmo jeito. Como todos."

Booth sentiu seu coração doer com o tom triste em sua voz, a angústia ainda presente em seus olhos. Ele queria apagar aquelas memórias dela. Gritar com todas as pessoas que a haviam abandonado um dia. Assegurá-la que ele sempre voltaria para ela. Somente ela. Pegá-la em seus braços e protegê-la dessas mesmas pessoas. Beijá-la e mostrar o que ela significava exatamente para ele.

"Não, Bones. Eu estaria indo fazer uma viagem com meu irmão. Simplesmente isso. Eu voltaria. Você sabe disso. Diga que sabe, Temperance."

Brennan abriu o sorriso mais triste que ele já vira em seu rosto, sua cabeça fazendo um movimento negativo e seu rosto se afastando do toque dele.

"Eu não vou falar que sei. Você também não sabe, Booth. Eu não posso prever o futuro. Nem você."

"Não. Droga, Bones. Eu voltaria. É... mais do que uma promessa..." – Ele avançou no sofá inclinando-se na direção dela. Brennan retraiu-se e suas costas bateram em um dos braços do estofado. – "É uma necessidade."

"Eu não sei o que isso significa."

"Significa que eu teria que voltar. Por Parker. Por você." – Ele posicionou suas duas mãos na cintura dela e a puxou para mais perto, o pote de sorvete balançando, porém já esquecido, nas pernas dela. – "Eu não sou seus pais, Temperance. Não sou Sully. Eu sou seu parceiro. Entenda isso. Eu não vou abandonar você."

Ela ia abrir a boca para falar algo, mas ele a calou beijando-a. Talvez ela entendesse o que ele queria dizer. Booth apenas pressionou seus lábios contra os dela, depois angulou sua cabeça para aprofundar o beijo e o fez quando ela abriu a boca. Antes que se tornasse mais intenso, ele se afastou e a olhou novamente.

"Você entende? Eu não posso. Nós temos..." – Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no canto da sua boca. – "Uma conexão pessoal muito forte."

Brennan também abriu um pequeno sorriso, quase tímido, ao lembrar das palavras de Sweets. Agora ela entendia o que ele queria dizer. O que Booth queria dizer. E por mais irracional que fosse, ela acreditava nele. Em cada palavra que ele acabara de dizer. Em um movimento totalmente inesperado por ele, ela o puxou pela gola da camisa e voltou a beijá-lo. Dessa vez, ela abriu a boca imediatamente e procurou pela língua dele, enrolando-a na sua enquanto as mãos dele voltavam a tocá-la na cintura, subindo pelos lados de uma forma firme. O contraste das mãos quentes do seu parceiro com o sorvete que acabava de virar em cima dela a fez se afastar de repente, assustando-o.

"O sorvete." – Ela disse olhando para baixo e vendo a mancha no tecido que cobria sua perna e um pouco no limite da sua calça, tocando sua pele por debaixo da blusa.

Booth retirou o pote e colocou-o no chão de qualquer jeito e segurou a mão dela quando estava prestes a limpar a barriga.

"Deixe-me limpar isso, Temperance."

Foi um movimento calculado da parte de Booth quando ele colocou as mãos na barra da camiseta de Brennan, tocando suavemente o pouco de pele que se deixava mostrar. Ele olhou nos olhos da parceira e sorriu, fazendo-a sorrir de volta, cúmplice.

Ele ergueu a camiseta dela e ela ergueu os braços, deixando que ele retirasse o tecido e o jogasse para qualquer lado. As mãos dele foram para cada lado do rosto dela, tocando-a levemente com as pontas dos dedos enquanto ela fechava os olhos e aproveitava o toque gentil dele e sentia seu corpo se arrepiar à medida que os dedos dele desciam por sua pele.

Booth tocou o rosto dela e levou alguns fios de cabelo para trás da orelha de Brennan. Depois deixou seus dedos trilharem um caminho até o pescoço dela. Ela meneou a cabeça para um lado, deixando o pescoço mais à mostra para que ele a tocasse. E foi apanhada de surpresa quando sentiu os lábios dele fazerem o mesmo caminho dos dedos. Onde as mãos dele a tocavam, os lábios seguiam.

Primeiro no pescoço, com suavidade. Os dedos dele seguiram para os ombros, ficando por baixo da alça do sutiã e fazendo-as deslizarem pelos ombros de Brennan. Quando os lábios dele alcançaram o ombro dela, Booth mordeu-o, com certa força, mas não o suficiente para deixar uma marca. Ela mordeu os próprios lábios, suprimindo qualquer som que pudesse deixar escapar.

Seu sutiã foi desabotoado segundos depois, e então ela sentiu os dedos de Booth apenas contornarem seus seios. E aquele roçar dos dedos dele em sua pele, num local tão sensível, fazia todo seu corpo se arrepiar e arquear. Ele envolveu os seios dela e deu outra mordida em seu ombro e, dessa vez ela não conteve o gemido. E gemeu novamente quando dois dedos de Booth se fecharam apenas contra um de seus mamilos.

As mãos de Booth abandonaram os seios dela e desceram pela lateral de seu corpo até parar no quadril. Os lábios dele deram um beijo no ombro dela e desceram até encontrar um dos seios. Ele apenas deixou sua língua contornar um e depois o outro seio, fazendo-a arquear o corpo e deixar a cabeça pender para trás. Os lábios dela deixaram escapar um delicioso "Booth" num gemido, e ele achou que nunca, em nenhum outro momento, o nome dele soara tão bem nos lábios de uma mulher.

"Você gosta disso, não gosta, Temperance?" – ele falou, com uma voz rouca e forte – "Sabe o que eu acho?" – ele pausou e envolveu o seio dela com a boca – "Eu acho que não importa se o sexo com você é passional e desinibido ou gentil. Eu acho que contanto que sejam maus com você, que te provoquem, que façam o que eu pretendo fazer com você, bem, você se derrete."

Ela sentiu os dedos de Booth passearem em círculos em sua barriga e olhou para ele. Então o indicador de Booth tocou o sorvete que havia caído em sua pele, e já derretia. Ele riu e levou o dedo até quase tocar os lábios dela.

"Você se derrete que nem esse sorvete se eu fizer as coisas certas." – ele falou isso com tanta certeza que ela nem teve como retrucar. Sua ação foi apenas de deixar que seus próprios lábios envolvesse o dedo de Booth, chupando-o e sentindo o gosto do sorvete em sua língua.

Ele fechou os olhos e quase conseguiu esconder sua expressão surpresa quando ela começou a chupar seu dedo. E o próximo movimento dele foi baixar a cabeça e alcançar, com seus lábios, o que ainda tinha de sorvete na barriga dela. Lentamente ele tirou cada pouquinho de sorvete da pele de Brennan.

Ela abandonou o dedo dele quando sentiu a outra mão de Booth atentar-se à sua saia, na tentativa de tirá-la. Em alguns segundos, da mesma forma que sua camiseta e sutiã, a saia também estava jogada em qualquer canto.

Brennan sentiu os lábios de Booth descerem um pouco mais, e ela imediatamente soube as intenções dele. Imediatamente ela segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e fez com que ele subisse e ficasse com o rosto à frente do dela.

"Você está certo, sobre o que disse antes." – ela disse e ele sentiu uma perna dela se enrolar em sua cintura – "E eu quero que você faça isso. Mas não agora, Booth."

As mãos dela alcançaram a calça dele, desabotoando-a enquanto ele tirava a camisa rapidamente. Depois ele fez com que a calcinha dela deslizasse pelas pernas e então, ele poderia ter acesso do jeito que queria.

Ele fez com que ela deitasse no sofá e deitou em cima dela, numa posição melhor para ambos. Olhou-a e posicionou-se. Quando começou a deslizar para dentro dela, viu-a fechar os olhos e contorcer o rosto numa expressão fascinante e um gemido escapou de seus lábios.

Brennan fechou as pernas em volta da cintura de Booth, fazendo-o entrar ainda mais profundamente. Ela deixou um gemido rouco e necessitado escapar quando o sentiu tão profundo quanto possível.

Ele começou a se mover, primeiro lentamente, mas logo ela o fez ir mais rápido na mesma velocidade em que inúmeros pensamentos cruzavam sua mente. Sobre o que eles estavam fazendo e no que isso implicava. Sobre como ele havia provado ao penetrá-la, ao beijá-la, o quanto ele a queria, em mais de uma forma. Ao lado dele. Com ele.

Um movimento mais forte e mais fundo a fez gemer de novo e o rosto dele entrou em seu campo de visão. Ela sorriu, tocando-o de leve na face enquanto ele continuava seu ritmo dentro dela. Agora mais devagar. Brennan mordeu os lábios e ele se abaixou para capturá-los nos seus, e ele aumentou o ritmo de novo. Eles se moveram freneticamente enquanto a boca dele se alternava entre a boca dela e o pescoço, ou o ouvido.

"Derreta-se, Temperance." – Ele sussurrou e a sentiu tremer embaixo do seu corpo. Ela levantou seu corpo e em um último movimento, ele ficou tão dentro dela quanto a física permitia, fazendo-o tremer na mesma intensidade que ela.

Eles ficaram naquela posição por alguns minutos, aproveitando o relaxamento que o orgasmo trazia, esperando as respirações deles se normalizarem, juntas.

"Booth?" – ele ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la e sorriu quando viu o sorriso dela – "Eu quero que você faça o que você pretendia fazer antes."

O sorriso de Booth se estreitou, bem como o olhar dele, e o movimento seguinte pegou Brennan de surpresa, fazendo-a soltar um gritinho. Ela não sentiu o impacto, e na verdade nem ele, quando ele rolou com ela para fora do sofá até o chão, e amorteceu a queda dos dois com as mãos.

Ele saiu de dentro dela e ela reclamou pelos primeiros segundos, até que viu que ele pegara o pote de sorvete que estava no chão e mostrou uma expressão bastante peculiar no rosto, de quem estava prestes a aprontar algo.

Booth pegou a colher e um pedaço de sorvete e ergueu sobre o corpo de Brennan, deixando que o pedaço de sorvete caísse bem no espaço entre as pernas dela.

O corpo dela imediatamente reagiu. Booth riu, e apenas abaixou a cabeça, obedecendo ao pedido dela.

**FIM**

**N/B&B: a AQ bateu o recorde de 3 smuts hoje. Um futuro, um réquiem e um sorvete. Ok, Two and a half, para ser mais honesta. A Bru quer tomar sorvete, não só por causa da fic, às 4h da manhã, depois de ter levado bronca do pai, depois de termos terminado a fic exatamente assim para esperarmos dormindo nossa morte. Viva a madrugada  
**


End file.
